


Lavender

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair Dyeing, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: On his and Simon's six month anniversary, Jace goes to get a haircut and there's a mix up.  Plans to go out to celebrate go out the window and Jace and Simon spend a night in.Basically, it was a crack idea where Jace's hair gets dyed lavender and ended with some hair pulling, praise kink and Jace topping from the bottom. :)





	Lavender

Jace carefully avoided bumping into anyone as he made his way down the street.  It wasn’t the best part of the city; Jace passed a lot of condemned buildings just waiting to be demolished.  Amidst all the buildings was one that every single mundane passed without giving it a second glance.

Which was exactly the way the downworld and the Shadowhunters preferred it.

Jace skirted around a man more focused on his cell phone than where he was going, and made his way up the steps of a dilapidated looking storefront.  The outside belied what was behind the door, and when Jace stepped inside and closed the door behind him, he sighed with relief.

Halo and Horns had been around for almost one hundred years - there was one in every city where there was an Institute.  The name of the salon was a bit tongue in cheek, yet very apropos given who their clientele was.  

It was one place where downworlders and Shadowhunters existed in perfect peace.  There was no fighting allowed in Halo and Horns.

“Mr. Herondale.”  The girl sitting behind the front desk gave Jace a friendly smile.  “Right on time.”

Jace smiled and nodded.  “It was close today,” he said.  “Some people really need to stop looking at their phones when they walk.”

“Agreed,” the girl said.  “Listen, there’s been a bit of a rub.  Derek got called on an actual warlock emergency in Romania, so he’s not here.”

“Oh,” Jace replied.

“We have everyone else here taking over his appointments today,” the girl continued.  “And Harmony has an opening for your slot, so she offered to take your appointment.”

Jace hesitated.  He’d been going to Derek for a while now, they had a shorthand and Derek always worked quickly and efficiently.  He sighed and ran a hand through his hair - he’d waited too long and it was an important night … 

“Okay,” Jace said finally.  “What station is Harmony at?”

“Go to the right and she’s at the third station.”

Jace gave the girl a smile and headed back, easily finding Harmony’s station.

“You must be Jace, I’m Harmony!”  A girl with bright pink hair cut in an asymmetrical bob practically bounced over to Jace.

“Hey,” Jace said.  “Um, thanks for helping Derek out and all -”

“Oh Derek’s awesome,” Harmony said.  “He’s my mentor, too!  Helps me with my magic.”

“That’s great,” Jace replied.  “I, um, it’s an important night for me and I didn’t mean to put this off for so long.”

“Oh, an important night?”  Harmony tugged Jace over to her station and shoved him into the chair, wrapping a cape around his neck.

“It’s my six month anniversary with my boyfriend,” Jace said, feeling himself blush.

“Oh how cute!” Harmony exclaimed with a loud squeal.

Jace winced and nodded.  “Yeah and we made dinner plans,” he said.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Harmony said.  “I have what you and Derek talked about right here and can do this no problem!”  She waved her hand at the mirror and it disappeared.  “We’re going to wait to the end to see the final product!”

Jace kind of zoned out for a bit while Harmony worked; time was always a weird thing at Halo and Horns.  Every warlock used a bit of time magic when working on their customers, to make color set faster, so the atmosphere of the salon was always a little strange.  Calm and inviting, but strange.

Jace hummed as he felt something cool on his hair and frowned a bit.  “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Don’t you worry,” Harmony said, patting Jace’s shoulder.  “Just what you and Derek talked about.  I’ve got another appointment coming in about 45 minutes, so I’m going to have to do a bit of time magic so that we can get everything done.”

Jace frowned again, blinking as he felt Harmony using some time magic on him. Ten minutes later they were at the sink, and Jace sighed softly as he felt Harmony’s fingernails scratching a bit as she washed and conditioned his hair.

“Okay,” Harmony said, tugging Jace back over to her station.  “I’m going to do the cut and we’ll do the next step, then wash again and style.”

Something didn’t seem quite right; Jace couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  But Harmony started chatting excitedly as she worked, running the clippers over the back and sides of Jace’s hair and then trimming the top.  Jace found it odd that none of the cut hair fell in front of him - he had absolutely no idea what Harmony was doing - but he was well past the time where he could tell her to stop.

“I think you’re really going to love this,” Harmony said.

“I’m sure,” Jace said in a non-committal tone as he felt something cold on his hair … again.  He felt another time magic spell which actually made Jace a little sick to his stomach, but another ten minutes and Jace was at the sinks once more.  He didn’t know what it was about stylists, but they gave great scalp massages - Harmony’s was different than Derek’s because she had long nails, and Jace felt a little boneless by the time she was rinsing the conditioner and wrapping a towel around his hair.

Jace followed Harmony back to her station, taking a moment to glance around the salon.  He had to admit, it was nice to be in a place where downworlders and Shadowhunters could just come and not have to worry about anything.  Although Jace noticed he’d picked a day when there were no other Shadowhunters there, but he didn’t really mind - not like anything could happen anyway.

Jace sat back down and winced as Harmony squealed.  Whatever she said was lost in the loud hum of the blow dryer as she began to dry Jace’s hair.  The slight feeling of unease that had been growing since he’d sat down in Harmony’s chair grew as Harmony spent far too much time drying his hair and then … he felt Harmony putting pins in his hair … coughed as she sprayed his hair with hair spray.

“This looks absolutely perfect!” Harmony exclaimed.  “You boyfriend is going to love it and it turned out fantastic!”  She waved her hand and the mirror came back into view.

“Fuck.”  Jace had to blink a few times to make sure what he saw reflected in the mirror wasn’t a joke.  It wasn’t.  The man looking back at him in the mirror had hair that was … purple. [Lavender, really, but still purple.  And it had been styled up and back in a deceptively simple pompadour](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/18/a2/6c/18a26c03330c8adaf3084bc4587e4536--purple-nails-side-undercut.jpg) \- but all the bobby pins digging into Jace’s scalp said different.  Jace felt like he was going to throw up.

Jace kept staring at his reflection, all the while trying to tune out Harmony’s excited chatting.  In the mirror he saw Derek striding towards them, and he looked pissed off.

“Harmony!” Derek said.  “What is this?”

“Isn’t it great?” Harmony said.  “I followed all the steps on the card you left -”

“The card I left for my appointment with Margot,” Derek interrupted.  “Not Jace.”

Harmony’s face fell and she turned wide eyes to Jace.  “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know,” she said.

“Harmony, go get ready for your next appointment,” Derek said.  “We’ll talk later.”

Harmony nodded and quickly headed to the back, leaving Jace alone with Derek.

“What the fuck is this?” Jace asked, motioning to his reflection.

“What I was going to do for Margot, my six o’clock appointment,” Derek said.  “Harmony did an amazing job, though - it’s exactly what Margot and I discussed.”

“I’m not Margot,” Jace snapped.  “Put it back.”

“Jace,” Derek said calmly, “I can’t just put it back.  She did two different color processes on your hair - I wouldn’t be comfortable doing anything for at least two weeks.”

“Two weeks?” Jace said.

Derek sighed and nodded.  “Sorry,” he said.  “But I’ll book you to come back in two weeks and we’ll fix it, okay?  I won’t charge you for this or the fix.”

Jace groaned and ran a hand over his face.  “Thanks,” he mumbled.  “Simon’s going to freak out.”

“Maybe not,” Derek said.  “It actually looks really good.  A little over styled, but good.”

“Thanks,” Jace said again.  “Guess I better get back to the Institute - Simon’s going to meet me there.”

“It’ll be fine,” Derek said, removing the cape from around Jace’s neck.  “Simon might even like it.”

“Guess we’ll find out,” Jace said.  “I’ll be back in two weeks.”  He stood, gave Derek a small smile and left the salon, trying to avoid the stares he got from the other Halo and Horns patrons as he left.

Once Jace was outside the salon, it as easier.  Mundanes couldn’t see him, so he could take his time making his way to the Institute.  As he walked, he tried to plot out his path to his room so he could avoid as many people as possible. 

Simon would understand if Jace became a hermit for the next two weeks.

Jace stopped just outside the doors to the Institute and took a few deep breaths.  He wouldn’t let anyone stop him for any reason - he was going to make it to his room and lock the door behind him.

He made it through the front doors without anyone noticing but. as he started to make his way to his room he got looks … and then calls … and then people started following him.  He practically ran the last few yards to his room and slammed the door behind him.  He kicked off his shoes and sat at the end of his bed.

Moments later, his phone beeped.

‘Me and Iz outside your door.  We’re alone.’

Jace climbed his bed and went to the door, letting Alec and Izzy in.

“We heard rumors - woah.”  Alec stopped talking and stared at Jace’s hair.

“It was a mix up and Derek can’t fix it for two weeks,” Jace muttered.

“Derek did this?” Izzy asked, walking a slow circle around Jace.

“No, he had a warlock emergency and his appointments were taken on by other stylists,” Jace said.  “I was with Harmony.”

“She’s exuberant,” Izzy said.  “I can hear her across the salon every time I’m there.”

“Anyway, this was meant for one of Derek’s other clients, but it ended up on me,” Jace said.  “And I was supposed to go out with Simon tonight.”

“You still can,” Izzy said.

“No,” Jace said, pouting a bit.  “Not like this.”

“It’s different, but not that bad,”  Izzy said.

“Listen,” Alec said.  “Why don’t I get Magnus to get some food portaled over and you and SImon can have a nice dinner in?  Here in your room.”

“I’m going to be a hermit for the next two weeks,” Jace muttered.

“You could always wear hats,” Alec said.

“You’re our best fighter, you can’t hide forever,” Izzy said.  “It’s going to be fine, promise.”

“Guess,” Jace mumbled.  “Will one of you bring Simon back when he gets here?”

“I will,” Izzy said, pressing a kiss to Jace’s cheek.

“I’m going to go call Magnus,” Alec said.

When Jace was alone again, he changed into his pajamas - ratty flannel pants and a plain white tank top.  He went to the en suite bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror.  Lavender.  And it looked so … feminine.  He reached up to touch it, wincing at how stiff it felt.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, staring at his hair, but his phone suddenly beeped.

‘Outside w/food from Magnus - no going out?’

Jace took a deep breath as he went to the door, practically hiding behind it as he opened the door and let Simon in.

“Jace?  Izzy wouldn’t tell me anything but she just said something happened?  Jace?”

Jace closed the door and leaned against it, head down, unable to meet Simon’s gaze.

“Woah,” Simon whispered.

“Wanted to get a trim before dinner tonight,” Jace said.  “Derek was out so they’d given his appointments to other stylists.  There was a mix up.”

“Jace,” Simon said, putting a finger under Jace’s chin and lifting it so they were eye to eye.  “It’s fine.”

“It’s not,” Jace said.  “I wanted to go out with you, but I feel silly and I look -”

“Beautiful,” Simon said.  “You look beautiful.  I have an idea - Magnus sent me with a bunch of finger foods.  Why don’t we run a bath in that perfect for two tub you have, we’ll soak for a bit, snack a bit, and then go back to bed.”

“You’re not mad,” Jace said, blinking at Simon.

“Of course not,” Simon said.  “We still get to spend our six month anniversary together.  And now I don’t have to share you with anyone.  We have the whole night all to ourselves.”

Jace smiled and leaned in, kissing Simon sweetly.  “I’ll go run the water,” he said.

“I’ll be right there with the food,” Simon replied.

Jace went into the bathroom and started to run the water, trying to avoid his reflection in the mirror.  His normal confidence and cockiness was gone; Jace was suddenly shy and uncertain and he didn’t know what to do.

“I come with food,” Simon said.

Jace turned and gave Simon a small smile.  “Finger foods, right?” he said.

“Yep, looks like little mini pizzas, fried pickle chips, some fresh fruit and mini waffles for dessert,” Simon said as he unpacked the basket.

“Sounds interesting,” Jace said as turned the taps off and added a bit of sandalwood oil to the water.

“Sounds delicious, you mean,” Simon said.  “But first, come sit and I’ll take the pins out of your hair.”

Jace moved to sit on a little stool next to the tub, eyeing the food next to him as he waited for Simon.

“You’re so shy tonight,” Simon murmured, rubbing Jace’s shoulders for a few minutes.

Jace shrugged.  “I feel silly,” he muttered.

“You don’t look it,” Simon said.

“No?” Jace asked.  He hummed softly as he felt Simon press a sweet kiss to the back of his neck before Simon’s fingers were in his hair, gently searching for any bobby pins, carefully extracting them and setting them aside.

“No,” Simon murmured as he worked.  “You could do anything with your hair, wear anything, and you’d still be sexy.”  There was a short pause.  “Damn, how much hairspray did she use?”

“Too much,” Jace muttered, wincing when Simon’s fingers hit a snag.

“Sorry, sorry,” Simon said, pressing a kiss to Jace’s hair.  “Come on, let’s get naked and get wet.”

Jace couldn’t contain his laughter, turning and tugging Simon in for a kiss.  “I love you,” he said.

“Love you, too,” Simon replied.  “Now come on, naked and wet.”

Jace laughed again and stood, tugging of his flannel pants and tank top before stepping into the bathtub and sinking down in the water.  He scooted forward a bit and rested his chin on the edge of the tub as he watched Simon get undressed.

Simon gave Jace a wink as he began to strip, kicking his shoes off and hopping around as he tried to tug his socks off.

“Very sexy,” Jace said, giving Simon a sweet smile.

“I know,” Simon said as he tugged his flannel off and tossed it across the room.  “I got moves.”

“You do,” Jace said, flicking some water at him.

Once Simon had finished getting undressed, he stepped into the water and sat down behind Jace, tugging Jace against his chest.

Jace hummed and rested his head on Simon’s chest, relaxing in the water.

“Can I wash your hair?” 

Jace turned his head so he was looking up at Simon.  “You know I love your hands in my hair,” he murmured.

“So, yes,” Simon replied.

“Yes,” Jace said as he sat up a bit.  Moments later he felt Simon’s gentle fingers in his hair, breaking apart the hairspray a bit.  His scalp hurt a bit as Simon worked the hairspray out and he couldn’t hold back the whimper.

“‘m sorry,” Simon whispered, tipping Jace’s head back and cupping water over his hair. 

“‘s okay,” Jace said, shivering as Simon started to run fingers through his wet hair.

“Better?” Simon asked.

“Bit,” Jace said, groaning when he felt Simon start to shampoo his hair, massaging Jace’s scalp as he worked.  “Better … “

“After I rinse this, we’ll condition and then eat some snacks,” Simon said.  “Stay in the water until we get all pruney.”

“Pruney?” Jace asked, swiping at the suds that started to slide down his forehead.

“You know, when your fingers get all wrinkled,” Simon said.  “Pruney.  Now rinse so I can condition.”

Jace rolled his eyes, but complied and rinsed his hair.  When he came back up, he shook his head, sending water everywhere.

“Hey, no getting the food wet!” Simon said.

“Sorry,” Jace said, leaning in and pressing a wet kiss to Simon’s cheek.

“Uh-huh,” Simon said, reaching for the conditioner.  

Jace hummed and tipped his head back a bit, closing his eyes as he felt Simon’s finger back in his hair.  He loved how gentle Simon was with him; he was the best fighter at the New York Institute, able to take hit after hit and keep going, yet Simon still treated him almost like he was made of glass.

At least most of the time.

Jace recalled one particular night that had ended with some very dark finger shaped bruises on his hips and smiled.

“What are you thinking about?”

Jace rinsed his hair and turned to look at Simon.  “That night last month,” he said as he pushed his hair out of his face.

“Oh.”  Simon grinned and reached over to grab a mini pizza off the tray next to the tub.  “That night was fun.”

“It was,” Jace said, grabbing a mini pizza for himself.  “Although Izzy still won’t let me hear the end of it about all the hickeys you left.”

“Imagine if she’d seen the bruises,” Simon said.

“Nope,” Jace said, popping the mini pizza in his mouth and reaching for another.  “She’s still gloating about the fact that she was right about the two of us.”

“I know,” Simon said, reaching out to wrap a lock of Jace’s hair around his finger.  “She’s always gloating.”

Jace caught sight of the lavender lock of hair and froze.  He’d almost forgotten what had happened.  Almost. 

“Apparently we both wear our hearts on our sleeves,” Jace said quietly.

“Yeah,” Simon said.  “But that’s not a bad thing.”

Jace hummed as Simon leaned in and kissed him sweetly, giving Jace’s hair a gentle tug.  Jace couldn’t hold back the soft moan, biting his lip.

“Wanna get out of the tub?  Finish eating in bed?” SImon asked.

“Sounds good,” Jace admitted.  “We’re both pretty pruney.”  He lifted his hands out of the water and wiggled his fingers at Simon, smiling when Simon laughed.

“That we are,” Simon said, reaching around Jace to drain the tub.

Jace stood and climbed out of the tub, grabbing towels for himself and Simon.  He wrapped his towel around his waist and grabbed a smaller towel to dry his hair.  When he hair was mostly dry, he tossed the towel aside and went to the mirror, frowning a bit at his reflection.

“Lavender,” Jace muttered to himself.

Simon, who’d taken the rest of their food into the bedroom, came back and stood behind Jace, his chin on Jace’s shoulder.

“Let me try something?” Simon murmured.  “It might help you see it’s not so bad.”

Jace gave a one shouldered shrug so as not to dislodge Simon’s chin.  “Sure,” he said.

“Come sit,” Simon said, tugging Jace over to the toilet, quickly putting the lid down before making Jace sit.

Jace looked up at Simon, smiling softly at the look of intense concentration on his boyfriend’s face as Simon contemplated Jace’s hair.

“We could always get the clippers -” Jace started.

“No!” Simon said, frowning.  “I got this.” 

Jace watched as Simon reached for the brush and the blow dryer, then closed his eyes once the blow dryer started.  A few minutes later the blow dryer stopped and Jace hummed as he felt Simon’s fingers in his hair.

“So soft,” Simon murmured.  “You wanna see?”

“No,” Jace said, pouting a bit.

“What, you don’t want to see my magnificent work?” Simon asked, tone teasing.

Jace opened one eye and looked up at Simon.  “Fine,” he muttered, standing and stretching before making his way over to the mirror.

Jace’s hair, no longer hair sprayed or pinned, was still styled back but it looked more natural.  Softer, yet not.  Jace tilted his head and contemplated his hair, watching as his hair seemed to float a bit - styled in a way he normally wore it, the lavender seemed less jarring.

“See?” Simon said from behind Jace, leaning in and kissing the nape of Jace’s neck.  “Not so bad.”

“Maybe,” Jace said, running a hand through his hair, watching his reflection.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Simon said.  “Eat a little, cuddle a little …”

Jace turned and gave Simon a smile.  “For someone who doesn’t really need to eat, you sure like food,” he said.

Simon shrugged.  “I can still taste it,” he said.  “Might not actually sustain me anymore, but I still like it.  Oh, and feel free to leave your towel in here.”  Simon dropped his towel on the floor and sauntered into the bathroom.

Jace shook his head, but dropped his towel next to Simon’s and followed Simon into the bedroom.  He found Simon sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed with the rest of the food.  He climbed onto the bed and sat across from Simon, reaching out and grabbing a fried pickle chip.

As Jace and Simon finished the food, feeding each other pickle chips, fruit and mini waffles, they chatted.  Talked about Clave things, the shopping trip Raphael had forced Simon to accompany him on, the burgeoning relationship between Izzy and Clary, and other inconsequential things.  And when the food was all finished, Jace watched Simon clean everything up before joining Jace back in bed.

“So, you still wanna cuddle?” Jace asked, pulling Simon in for a kiss.

“Changed my mind,” Simon breathed, eagerly returning Jace’s kiss before breaking it and pushing Jace back onto the bed.

Jace groaned softly as he let Simon push him down onto the bed and straddle his thighs.  He rested his hands on Simon’s hips and stared up at Simon, smiling softly.

“Changed your mind, huh?” Jace whispered.

“Mmmhmm,” Simon hummed as he wrapped a hand in Jace’s hair and gave it a tug.

Jace groaned and arched up a bit, fingers digging into Simon’s hips.  He gasped when Simon gave his hair another tug, his toes curling; Simon always seemed to know when Jace didn’t want to be treated gently.

“Simon,” Jace gasped.

“That’s me,” Simon said, releasing his grip on Jace’s hair as he leaned in and claimed Jace’s lips in a bruising kiss, tugging Jace’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Want ... “ Jace groaned as he felt Simon licking and nipping at his jaw and neck, assuredly leaving hickeys for Izzy to tease him about later.

But Jace didn’t care.

“What do you want, Jace?” Simon asked, giving one of Jace’s nipples a tug with his teeth.

“You, Simon, please,” Jace begged.

“You already have me,” Simon murmured, sliding down and nipping at Jace’s hipbone with his teeth.  “One of these days, I’m going to catalog all these runes.  With my tongue.  But not tonight.”

Jace whimpered when he felt Simon’s hand on his cock, stroking as Simon continued to leave hickeys all over Jace’s chest and neck.  

“Simon.”  Jace bit his lip and arched into Simon’s hand.  “Want.”

“My beautiful, strong, perfect Jace,” Simon breathed.  “All mine.”

“Yours,” Jace said breathlessly.  He whimpered when Simon stopped stroking his cock but yelped when Simon’s hand was back in his hair, tugging it roughly as Simon pulled Jace’s head back so Simon could leave a few more hickeys on Jace’s neck.  The tugs went straight to his cock and Jace knew it wouldn’t be long before he came if Simon kept it up.

“Wanna ride you,” Simon said as he released his grip on Jace’s hair.

Jace groaned, nodding eagerly as he watched Simon scoot back a bit, sit up on his knees and then slowly, slowly lower himself onto Jace’s cock.  When Simon was fully seated on Jace’s cock he leaned back a bit, tightening himself around Jace.

“Simon,” Jace begged.

“You’re beautiful,” Simon whispered.  “Say it.”

“I - I’m beautiful,” Jace whispered back.

“Again,” Simon said.  “I’m beautiful.”

“I’m beautiful,” Jace said.

“I’m strong,” Simon said, tweaking one of Jace’s nipples.  “Come on, Jace.  I’m strong.”

“I’m strong,” Jace said, whimpering when he felt Simon lift off his cock and come back down, hard.

“I deserve to be loved,” Simon said as he slowly lifted off Jace’s cock again.

“I deserve to be lo-loved,” Jace said, crying out as Simon slammed back down.

“That’s it,” Simon groaned, stroking himself as he fucked himself on Jace’s cock.  “That’s my Jace.”

“Yours, only yours Simon, please,” Jace begged, fingers digging into Simon’s hips as he met Simon’s thrusts with thrusts of his own. 

Moments later Simon came all over Jace’s chest and stomach, which sent Jace over the edge and he came too, yelling Simon’s name.  Jace sank into the mattress, boneless; he couldn’t manage more than a soft whimper when he felt Simon lift off him.  He made grabby hands when Simon climbed off the bed, wanting his boyfriend back in bed for post-coital cuddles.

“You’re adorable, I’ll be right back,” Simon said.

Jace hummed and closed his eyes, barely moving even as Simon crawled back into bed and gently wiped Jace down.  Jace heard the damp cloth hit the ground and soon felt Simon wrapping his arms around him.

Jace hummed and turned so he was facing Simon.  He tucked his chin on Simon’s shoulder and wrapping his arms tight around Simon, tugging him close.  Jace closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt Simon start to gently stroke his hair.

“Happy anniversary,” Jace mumbled.  “Love you.”

“Happy anniversary,” Simon whispered.  “I love you, too.  Still hate your hair?”

Jace hummed and shook his head.  “‘s not so bad.”  He sighed when he felt Simon press a sweet kiss to his hair, and started to fall asleep.

The next few days were filled with a bit of teasing, about both Jace’s hair and all the hickeys Simon had left.  But Jace took it in stride and soon enough it was old news.

Two weeks later he went back to Halo and Horns to see Derek.

“So,” Derek asked as Jace sat down.  “What are we doing?”

Jace looked at Derek in the mirror, his cheeks pink.  “Keeping it.  Touch it up,” he said.

“You got it.”


End file.
